When Worlds Meet
by IolairesMinion
Summary: If the people of the many worlds were to meet, what would happen? Would there be peace, or war? Happiness, or death? The actions of some of our favorite hero's just might be the only thing determining the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, please review.**

**The forest, just outside of the tent town of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

It had been two weeks since Pain has attacked the Hidden Leaf. Since then, everyone injured in the battle had made a full recovery. That is, everyone except for the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, who was still in a coma. It has as well been made known to everyone in the village who had been declared as the Sixth Hokage. Danzo had since brought Sai back to the village from his mission to find Kabuto, and gave him the strict order to not allow Naruto to leave the village. All of these events put an enormous strain on the ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

In order to relieve stress, the ninja of team Kakashi, team Kurenai, team Asuma, and team Guy trained whenever they had the time to. On this day the group was a little smaller: team Asuma was on an escort mission, Neji had been sent out on the mission to find Kabuto since the previous Hyuga on the mission severely twisted his ankle when a tree branch he jumped on broke, and Guy had been sent on a mission to eradicate a large number of bandits in the Land of Rice Paddies.

Hinata and Lee were practicing taijutsu by sparring against each other (Hinata was winning). Tenten and Shino were as well sparring: Tenten using the weapons she had stored in her scrolls to bombard Shino with, while Shino used his insects to block every attack. Kiba and Akamaru were practicing Akamaru's dynamic marking on targets that Kiba called out. Sakura was using her supper strength to smash random boulders she found on the ground into small pebbles. Sai was, well he was just sitting on a tree stump reading. Naruto was sitting next to three of his shadow clones, all of whom were gathering nature chakra in order to practice his wind style rasenshuriken in sage mode. Kakashi was standing in front of all of the other shinobi with his sharingan eye revealed and wide open. 'I need to practice this. It doesn't last nearly as long as I need it to,' He thought. "Mangekyō Sharingan" He yelled out. The tomoe of his eye suddenly condensed, forming a whirlpool-like shape.

A second later, the air a few feet in front of Kakashi started to swirl and collect around what looked like a hole. The other shinobi stopped what they were doing in order to watch (Naruto standing beside his three clones, all of them in sage mode). They all had a look of awe on their faces.

'All right, that's enough practice.' Kakashi thought as he closed his left eye. To the shock of everyone there, though, the mid-air hole didn't disappear. Instead, it continued to grow and, in just a few seconds, it was the size of a large doorway and was sucking all the shinobi in towards it. It took several seconds for them to react, and by then it was too late. All of the Shinobi had disappeared in to the hole.

XXxxXX

**Authors note: I have no Idea how to do those awesome line page break thingies. Please teach me.**

XXxxXX

**Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore**

He came out of the forest, looking rather disheveled, wearing a black jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of fingerless leather gloves, a pair of off-road running shoes, and a headband across his forehead tied underneath his hair. He had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, a clean shaven face, a muscular, chiseled body, and (the feature that stood out most) purple (with a small amount of blue mixed in) eyes. However, it was none of these things that made the people of Magnolia stare at him. That was caused by the story of who he was.

According to many people who travelled to and from Magnolia in the previous months, there was a man with purple eyes who was always crying in the forest. It was thought to just be a mysterious story to tell kids. In these stories, there must have been a hundred different reasons to why he cried: some thought his entire family was gone, others that he may have lost his lover, and still more thought he was a spirit doomed to walk this world alone for the rest of time. He became called the "Forest Weeper" by those who told the stories.

By looking at this man's eyes, the people realized that at very least, the Forest Weeper was real. He had obviously been crying, the skin around his eyes was very puffy and his eyes were very bloodshot, but at that moment his eyes were dry. He walked on, not noticing, or at least not caring about, the people who stared at him. He walked straight through the city to the most well-known building in Fiore: the guild house of the Fairy Tail magic guild.

He took a second to look at the exterior of the building. In his eyes, there was nothing better to call it other than "castle". It was huge, the biggest building in the whole city, and was made of stone. It looked like it was built to withstand a direct hit from a meteor. He had to admit, he liked the designer's style.

When he opened the door he saw a great hall with a stage at the far end of it. He noticed that there were just about a hundred people in the hall, sitting on benches watching a girl on the stage, singing. Everyone was mesmerized by her, even the new comer, her voice was so beautiful that it could probably cure illnesses and end wars all on its own. When she stopped though, the war started again, with the help of a rather loud mouthed pink haired boy.

"What was that, Gray?"

"Why are you getting so worked up? I just said that Mira's singing saved you from a massive beating, Natsu," Replied a raven haired boy who, for some strange reason, was shirtless.

"You guys shouldn't fight," was heard from a young bluenet who was standing next to the two. Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears. All of a sudden, a fireball got flung at the one called Gray. Gray dodged and responded by forming an ice hammer and flung at the one called Natsu. This time Natsu dodged, and the hammer slammed into a table, destroying a redhead's cake, and the table it ws sitting on.

"Why, you, I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to my cake." The chain reaction continued like this until there were only five people, and one cat, who weren't fighting. The new comer walked over to where the other four were sitting, at a little bar area that seemed to be the only place escaping destruction.

The first person he talked to was a brunette with a bikini top on who was chugging a keg of bear. "Uh… hey there, my name is Alexi and I was wondering where to go in order to join Fairy Tail."

"Don't talk to me," she somehow managed to say while still chugging, "Mirajane over there is the one you want to see."

"Thanks," he said, quickly overcoming the shock of hearing her talk while chugging alcohol. All of a sudden, a sword flew through the air and destroyed the strange woman's keg.

"Your dead, Erza." Then, there was four.

"Excuse me, are you Mirajane," Alexi yelled over the ever loudening sound of battle to the girl behind the bar.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she replied, almost as if she didn't notice the battle going on in front of her.

"Come on, Mira, isn't there anything you could do to stop them," The same bluenet from before asked before Alexi could reply to Mirajane.

"Relax, Wendy, they all ways do this," said the blonde with her head resting on the counter.

"But Lucy…"

"With how immature these people are," said the white cat (much to the surprise of Alexi) who was sitting on the counter next to Lucy's head, "especially that pain in the butt Happy," she said motioning to a blue cat with wings who was currently bighting a rather large man with white hair on the ear, "I don't think you'll be able to get them apart until there is only one man standing."

"Especially since Erza joined the fight and the master is at another meeting," added Lucy.

"If only they would stop so I could talk to them."

"I could help you with that," replied Alexi, who was happy to finally get a word out. Before anyone else could talk, he turned towards the mass of fighting with his hands forming a symbol. "Shadow possession jutsu." Suddenly, all of those who were battling stopped, even Happy who was flying above the battle. As Alexi lowered his hands, so did every single one of the fighters. "Shadow possession complete," he said with a smirk. The four next to him just looked on in awe.

"What the heck is going on?" yelled the loudmouthed Natsu.

"Look at his shadow," replied Gray.

"Your right, it's connecting with all of our shadows, even though the only light source is above us," Erza said with shock, "What are you doing to us?"

"That doesn't matter," Alexi calmly replied, "What does matter is what Wendy, here, has to say."

Wendy took her cue and stepped forward, "I really don't like it when you guys fight"

"Awe," was the reply of everyone in the room except for Natsu, Gray, and Erza who just looked at Alexi with killing intent present in their eyes.

"Do you promise to stop your fighting?"

"Yes" was the reply from the same people. With that, Alexi's shadow returned to normal, releasing the others from its grip.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the fight, except for a couple of guys who were made to clean up the mess that Gray's hammer made of the table and Gray, Erza, and Natsu who all made their way towards Alexi.

"As I was saying," Alexi said to Mira, who was still looking in awe at him, "I was wondering what I had to do to join."

"You have to fight me," said Natsu as the three walked up to the bar.

"Watch it hot-head, I want to spar him first," said Gray.

"Actually, I'll fight him," said Erza.

"You guys, there is no rule that says you have to fight to get into Fairy Tail," said Lucy, who was clearly afraid for Alexi's sake.

"It's all right Lucy, I accept all of your challenges, and ask for you to bring with you your teams." At these words, every person in the room looked at Alexi as though he were insane.

"Over confident much," said Lucy with a face-palm.

"Actually, we're all part of the same team," said Happy, who flew up beside Natsu.

"Yah, and Lucy here is the last member of our group," stated Natsu.

"And since you played that little trick on us, I am completely game," Gray said with a smile on his face.

"As am I," said Erza.

"Me too," said Natsu.

"Don't forget me!" screamed out Happy.

"Why do I always get dragged into this," Lucy Muttered under her breath, "Fine, I'm in. Don't expect me to help you murder him though."

"All right then, I'll see you all outside."

He very calmly walked out, followed by every other person who was inside.

XXxxXX

A large circle of people had gathered on the street, surrounding the six in preparation of a quick fight. There were whispers in the crowd about how stupid this newcomer was, and how badly he was going to get beaten. These words didn't faze him in the least.

Across the circle from Alexi, the others had lined up. From Alexi's left to right were Erza, Gray who had decided he only needed to take off his shirt, Natsu with Happy floating above and to the left, and Lucy.

"So, shall we get this battle started?" Alexi asked as he took off his jacket, revealing a tight fitting black t-shirt, and gave it to a man with white hair who was standing behind him.

"What are the rules?" asked Erza.

"We fight until all of one side has either submitted, or has been knocked out."

"Sounds good to me," yelled out Gray.

"Just wait a second; I think I know this guy. You're that Forest Weeper guy, right," yelled out Natsu.

"Don't be such a jerk. If he is, than how bad do you think that would make him feel?" Lucy said to Natsu.

"I was just asking."

"Don't worry about it," yelled Alexi, "and if that is what those few people who have seen me cry say then yes, I am the Forest Weeper."

"Satisfied?" Lucy stated more than asked along with a death glare directly at Natsu.

"Uh… yah," Natsu replied, now fearing the girl a small amount.

"Then, let the battle begin." Suddenly Alexi was making another hand signal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A large amount of smoke suddenly appeared and when it cleared up there was six Alexi.

Five of them started running, each one with one of the others as a target. The team of five looked in surprise at first, but then prepared to attack. The one headed for Natsu was the first one within range. "Fire Dragon Breath!" The fire tore through him, and when the flames reduced it was revealed that that version of Alexi had stopped existing.

It was Lucy's turn next. As Alexi started running toward her, she very calmly took out her whip and snapped it on his head. With this, that Alexi disappeared as well.

Gray was the next one, "Ice Make Hammer," a giant hammer that was made of Ice formed and hit Alexi square in the head and smashed into the ground. When the hammer was lifted, it was revealed that there was nothing underneath but smashed cobblestone.

Then came Happy. His Alexi was lifted high in the air by the flying cat and dropped. This Alexi then fell into a kick from Lucy, which made every man in the audience shudder. He managed to mutter the word "mama" before disappearing.

With the destruction of this Alexi, all four turned their attention to the one standing on the other side of the field, and started walking towards him. This Alexi had a sudden look of fear come over him, and started to shake his head very slowly.

"Do you think you can fool us with this petty trickery magic?" Natsu stated more so than asked.

"Cause you can't," Lucy said.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? We are the strongest team of magicians Fairy Tail has to offer," said Gray.

"Yah, and you're going down," stated Happy.

With these last words, all three humans attacked. Lucy came in from above, bringing her whip downwards. Natsu attacked from the man's right, using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Gray took his left, attempting to smash him with another ice hammer. At first, when all three attacks hit, they slowed down as if this Alexi was the real deal. The three looked at each other with confidence in their eyes until the look of fear that was on Alexi's face turned in to a smile and he suddenly disappeared. They all looked at where Alexi was standing just a few seconds ago with confusion on their faces.

'What happened to him? Was he always just an Illusion?' thought Lucy. These questions were suddenly answered just a second later.

"I submit!" yelled out Erza.

**1 Minute Earlier**

Erza's Alexi moved much faster than the others. He was on top of her in almost no time at all. She was barely even able to summon a sword, and when she did and swung it down on Alexi, he dodged it with ease rather than taking the blow which would have hit him square in the head. It was then that she realized he wasn't going to be a very easy opponent.

Erza quickly jumped back, re-equipping her armor into a black suit with wings. She then flew high into the sky. After a few seconds, she looked back down to earth, and saw the unexpected. Alexi now had wings to, only his weren't a part of his outfit. The bright blue translucent glowing things seemed to be sprouting from his back, and were much larger than Ezra's. They each were much larger than Ezra herself.

Using his wings, Alexi took off from the earth at a high rate of speed, just as the other four were finishing up with his first four clones. In the span of half a second, Alexi was behind Ezra and the same blue stuff that the wings were made of was slowly surrounding her body from just below her breasts to just below her waste. Her wings were also being held down by the strange substance.

Alexi then dove towards the earth. 'This is it,' thought Ezra, 'He is going to let me go just before we hit the earth and my head will hit with enough force to snap my neck. There is nothing I can do. I'm dead.' Suddenly, though, Alexi stopped about ten feet off the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered into her ear, "Please, submit."

"Why did you stop?" she replied, "Why not just end it all now?"

"Erza," he said with a laugh, "we aren't enemies. As a matter of fact, I was hopping that we can become allies, and maybe even friends when this was all over. By the way, my name is Alexi."

Suddenly all the hatred that Erza felt for Alexi seemed to melt away. Now there was a smile on her face. "All right, but before I submit, how is it that you were able to beat me so easily?"

"The girl who I am known for weeping for… she uses a technique very similar to yours."

With that, Erza was satisfied. "I submit!"

The other four looked on as the strange sight of the flying Alexi let go of Ezra, who then used her wings to glide to the earth, re-equipped into her normal suit of armor, bowed in the direction of Alexi, and joined the ever-growing crowd of onlookers.

The majority of the crowd gasped when they heard her yell out. All but the most perceptive few hadn't even noticed the fight going on between Ezra and Alexi, they were too busy looking at Alexi's clone who was standing at the other end of the field.

The four remaining as well noticed that they had completely forgotten about Ezra. This angered them all; however, while Lucy, Happy, and surprisingly Natsu were able to control their anger and make rational decisions, Gray went insane. As Alexi landed on the ground, Gray formed another one of his ice hammers and charged strait at the man. Alexi noticed almost immediately. The material that made up his wings quickly moved off his back, down his arms, and into his hands. It formed two strange, identical shapes. They were swords, but they were more. At the ends of the blades, they curved forwards to make hook shapes and underneath the grips there were very short daggers. In front of the grips were crescent shaped guards, held onto the blade by two horizontal pieces for each. They were the same color that the wings had been and glowed as well, but instead of being translucent, they were completely opaque and solid. They had been formed in just under a second.

Gray didn't seem to care though. He just continued charging forward and lifted the Hammer high above his head. He then tried to bring it down on the head of Alexi. Alexi had other plans. He stepped forward and caught the top of the handle of the hammer, right where it met with the hammer itself, between the hooks of the two blades. With a hint of a smirk, he brought the two blades apart with enough force that the entire hammer shattered.

"You like them?" asked Alexi, "They're called twin hooks. They are a great tool when it comes to fighting staffed weapons and swords. They're almost even unbeatable against those two groups."

Gray jumped back. "Ice Cannon," he yelled as what looked like a bazooka formed in his hand. Almost before he landed, Gray pulled the trigger. A large piece of ice launched at Alexi's head, but all it met with was the same glowing blue material.

Almost as quickly as Gray created the bazooka, Alexi combined both blades in one hand and formed them into a shield roughly the same size as his body. The piece of ice simply bounced off, but before Gray could act, the shield was suddenly launching its self at him. Gray just stood there, stunned. The shield then wrapped around him, with legs and arms separated and everything but his face and ears covered.

"You should submit now, I really don't want to hurt you," stated Alexi.

"And if I don't?" Gray immediately regretted asking, as the blueness around his groin suddenly tightened. "I submit," He yelled out in a not-so-slightly higher tone. The blue then lifted him off of the ground, and placed him next to the crowd. It then returned to Alexi's hand, and seemed to be absorbed into his body.

The other three only watched gray be beaten. They knew from previous battles that if they attacked after Gray, they would probably just end up getting caught in the crossfire. They as well knew that he was too angry to be reasoned with. They just watched him get beaten, a small amount of remorse in their eyes.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" asked Natsu. This line was obviously the signal to Lucy to start the plan they had made while watching Gray, as Lucy ran in a wide circle around Alexi until she was behind him.

"I see you made a plan. It would really be a shame if someone were to, I don't know, ruin this plan," stated Alexi as he suddenly formed a needle in his right hand using the same substance as before and, to the horror of many in the crowd, stabbed his right thumb with it. Just as suddenly, the needle disappeared and Alexi was making rapid hand signs. The group he was fighting against just looked on, not understanding what was happening. Suddenly, he threw his hand onto the ground yelling put, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large amount of smoke appeared, and it took several seconds to disperse. When it finally did, the crowd saw Alexi standing, facing Natsu, and to the shock of almost everyone present, behind him, facing Lucy, standing on two legs, and carrying the same shaped twin hooks that Alexi used on Gray, was a tiger.

What shocked the people even more was when it talked, "What can I do for you, great Tiger Sage?"

"I told you already, Rio, call me Alexi. Any way, you see that girl over there? I want you to make her submit. Don't hurt her though. She is an ally and this is just a fun little sparring match, understood?"

"Yes great Tiger Sage," replied Rio, much to the distaste of Alexi. Rio then took a few steps forward.

"So you don't just create illusions and wings, you also summon. Impressive," said Lucy, who was truly impressed. "Too bad you aren't the only one." She suddenly took a key out and waved it, "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus." Suddenly, a giant bull with a giant axe stood in front of Rio.

"Rio, do you think you can handle him?" asked Alexi who was genuinely concerned.

"Without a problem," he replied.

"Yah right," the bull responded. A fight between the two then broke out while Lucy just stood by, helpless. She knew that she couldn't go up against Alexi on her own, and if she tried attacking that Rio character, then she might hit Taurus. The plan was ruined.

Natsu realized this as well. He then figured since when Alexi took down Erza, he was up close, and with Gray he was at mid-range, if he stayed away from Alexi and used his fire dragon breath on him, he may have a chance, "Fire Dragon Breath!" Suddenly, a large amount of fire was formed in Natsu's mouth and forced out with large amounts of pressure straight toward Alexi.

'Fight fire with fire,' thought Alexi as he created several hand signs, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" With that, a large fireball formed from Alexi's mouth and was shot into the flame. Because of its shape, the fireball was able to spin over the shooting flames, collecting them as it went, and with greater speed and force it hit Natsu.

Suddenly, Alexi had a worried look on his face. He clearly hadn't intended to do that. One of the men from the guild noticed this look and laughed. Suddenly, Alexi knew why. "Is he _eating_ the flame?" he said out loud.

"Now I'm all fired up," Natsu said after he finished his meal, "Fire Dragon Breath!"

This time, the flame was five times bigger than the previous time. 'Well, that was a big mistake,' thought Alexi, 'Fight fire with water, maybe?' "Water Style, Storm Upheaval Jutsu!" As he said this, a large amount of water collected in the sky and dropped on the two fighters and the area between them. This doused the flame, and left a large puddle that, somehow, was being held back from the crowd and the fight between Rio and Taurus, even though the water was a foot deep. Even more surprising, Natsu was still standing, though quite drenched, with the water reaching halfway up his calf. What was most surprising, to the crowd anyway, was that Alexi was standing _on_ the water.

'How is that possible,' thought Alexi, 'I just dropped a foot of water on his head, and he's still standing. Is he really that powerful?'

'There is no way, he used fire and then water magic,' thought Natsu, and the majority of the crowd, 'and now he's standing on the water. What kind of a magician is he?'

"Impressive," said Alexi, "not too many people are able to take that one standing."

"Wait until you see this," replied Natsu, "Fire Dragon Breath!" A flame exploded from his mouth, the same size as the one before.

'Damn it, the flame is still the same size,' thought Alexi. "Water Style, Water Wall Jutsu," yelled Alexi with a few quick hand signals. Suddenly, the water under Natsu got pulled back into a large wall of water formed around Alexi. When the fire attack hit, however, the wall nearly broke. 'Damn it, that attack evaporated half my water. I need to end this quick."

Alexi lowered the wall of water and, to his shock, saw Natsu high above him, his fist engulfed in flame. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" yelled Natsu.

'Oh crap, oh crap, what do I do?' thought Alexi. A sudden look of realization came over his face as he looked down at the water, 'I got it.' "Water Style, Hidden in Water Jutsu," shocking everyone again, his body became one with the water in less than a second.

This didn't stop Natsu from hitting the water were Alexi just stood as hard as he could with his flame covered fist, evaporating another large amount of the water. For a second, Natsu just stood there, looking for any sign of Alexi. He was satisfied when Alexi re-appeared behind him. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" he yelled out, supercharging the speed of his fist with a flame shooting out of his elbow, and aimed it right for Alexi's face.

"Too late," said Alexi as he moved his head just outside of Natsu's reach. With seven quick hand signs, Alexi yelled, "Water Style, Water Prison Jutsu." The remainder of the water that had yet to be evaporated condensed, and formed a sphere around Natsu.

Natsu struggled in the sphere, trying to use his fire magic, which was just smothered, and then proceeded to try breaking out with his bare hands.

"It's no use," Alexi said, exhaustion clear on his face, "You can't get out. Just submit."

"Fine," gurgled Natsu through the water. He was clearly angry, "I submit."

At these words, every drop of water, even the water that was on the two fighters, evaporated. Natsu, who was clearly annoyed, walked into the crowd and stood next to Erza and Gray.

Alexi looked over in the direction of Lucy. "One human left."

"Hey, don't forget me!" yelled Happy.

"I said HUMAN!"

The battle between Rio and Taurus was relatively uneventful. The two had attacked each other no stop, but were never able to get a blow in. Taurus' attacks were always blocked by the strange swords, and whenever Rio attacked, Taurus simply over powered him. Alexi watched as the two summons clashed weapons, each trying to overpower the other. Rio lost rather quickly, and was pushed back to where Alexi was standing.

"Thank you Rio, I can handle it from here."

"But, great Tiger Sage, you are tired."

"Rio," he said with a laugh, "You're just as tired as I am."

"I suppose your right, great Tiger Sage," Rio said getting out of his battle stance. "I suppose I'll be off now."

"Thank you for the help Rio," Alexi said as Rio disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Any more tricks left up your sleeve?" asked Lucy.

"I am a little tired, so only one more and then it'll all be physical," Alexi said tiredly. He took out a small scroll from his back pocket.

"Bring it," yelled Happy, who was extremely excited to finally have a fighting chance against Alexi.

"Very well then," with his teeth, Alexi reopened the wound on his right thumb and dragged some blood across the first symbol on the scroll. Suddenly, with a blast of smoke, the two strangely shaped blades were in his hands again. This time, though, they were made out of solid steel, with Ivory grips and a very beautiful engraving of a tiger on each blade.

"Looocy, how do you want to doooo this?" asked the giant bull.

"This time we work together," Lucy replied, undoing her whip from her belt. She too had a blast of confidence when Alexi started looking tired.

"Very well then," Alexi said. Suddenly, the three were charging at each other, weapons at the ready.

Lucy was the first to strike. In an attempt to catch his legs and trip him, she launched her attack at the ground where she thought Alexi was going to step next. Alexi seemed to notice this, as he quickly stepped to the side. Taurus saw this, and brought his ax down on Alexi's head. Using both his blades, Alexi stopped the ax in mid swing.

'Got you,' Lucy thought. However, she was proven wrong when Alexi reached his foot up, and kicked Taurus right in the balls.

"Owooooooooo!" yelled out Taurus.

"Sorry 'bout that," Alexi said with a pained look as Taurus disappeared. He then looked over towards Lucy, who was _smiling_. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because of me," next thing he knew, Alexi was being lifted high into the air.

"Oh no, not this," said Alexi with fear in his eyes.

"Oh yah, it's this," said Happy, who was gripping the back of Alexi's collar and lifting him high in the air.

"But, I'm too tired to make my wings," Alexi said, using his twin hooks to try and stop Happy's climbing.

"Then this is gonna hurt lots." They were about fifty feet in the air when Happy let him go. He started to fall to the earth. Quickly, he let go of the grips of his blades and grabbed them each by the curves of the hooks. He pushed the spikes of the blades down and spread his legs, in hopes of avoiding what was waiting for him on the ground.

He succeeded. The twin hooks' spikes embedded themselves all the way to the grips, just as Lucy's foot came within an inch of Alexi's groin. Every man in the area breathed a sigh of relief. Alexi jumped off of his hooks and tried to pull them out of the earth. However, Lucy had other ideas.

Using her whip, Lucy lashed out at Alexi's throat. Alexi dodged, barely, to the right, and jumped back without his blades. Lucy continued lashing out, making Alexi continue backing up, as she walked forward between the two weapons impaling the ground.

Suddenly, she was taken aback when Alexi actually stepped _forward_ and grabbed her whip. She was so surprised that when Alexi pulled on the whip, she just let go of it. Alexi threw the whip to the side, and brought his fists up in front of his face in preparation of hand to hand combat. Lucy, looking a little flustered, did the same thing. Happy just flew above Lucy, not knowing what to do.

They charged towards each other. Lucy threw the first punch, a right hook aimed for Alexi's head. Alexi grabbed her fist and pulled her towards him, while trying to punch her in the gut. He was too slow, however, as Lucy kicked him in the head with her left foot. This sent Alexi falling backward, letting go of Lucy's fist. Before he was able to get up, Lucy was on top of him… literally. She was sitting on his chest, with her legs pinning his arms to his body.

"You should really submit now," Lucy stated with a grin.

"Do you want me to go easy on you?" asked Alexi.

"What? No, of course not," she replied.

"Then I think not." Alexi wrapped his legs around Lucy's head in an attempt to put her face down on the ground with him on top. Lucy saw this coming, and forced her body up and away from him. This put her standing about two yards in front of Alexi, and gave him enough time to get up. He was clearly tired, exhausted even. It looked like he had already been beaten. "Since the only way I see this ending is with one of us, most likely me, getting seriously injured: I SUBMIT!"

The crowd was astonished. This man took on the toughest team in all of Fairy Tail, defeated the three strongest members of said team, and then submitted while facing Lucy, who was perceived of as one of the weakest magicians in the whole league.

No one was as astonished as Lucy, 'I won?' she thought, 'The guy took down Erza, Gray, and Natsu with ease. With me, though, he seemed weak. There is no way.'

Everyone in the whole area just stood there. The crowd and Lucy were too dumbstruck to do anything, and Alexi didn't know what to do with so many blank stares pointed his way. The entire group was in silence, until a small old man came to the front of the crowd and started clapping.

"Your back already Master Makarov?" asked Mira, who was standing just to the left of where the old man emerged.

"Yep, the Magic Council just wanted to get a statement from me about damage done by Natsu, again," he added with a death glare towards the young man. "Anyway, you there, what's your name?" he asked the newcomer.

"My name is Alexi Kazakov," he replied.

"That's a fun…" Natsu was cut short by Erza's fist.

"Well, Alexi," Makarov stated as though Natsu's outbreak never happened, "We would be happy to have you with us. Welcome to Fairy Tail." With that, every person in the area started cheering and hollering. After a few seconds, the entire crowd, including those he fought, surrounded him.

"That was a good fight," Natsu said slapping him on the back, his mood suddenly changed, "Don't you agree, Gray."

"Yah, whatever," replied the raven haired boy.

"You should probably put some pants on," said Alexi, since the boy was now only in his underwear.

"Oh, crap, where'd I put my pants?'

"Hey kid, that fight was extremely manly!" a tall white haired man yelled out.

"Uh, thanks. Just wondering, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Elfman."

"Well thanks for the complement, Elfman."

Suddenly, his jacket was being held in front of his face.

"Thanks for holding that for me, old man."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," the white haired man replied.

"Fine," Alexi said with a pout, "Anyway, I'm sure that they will let you in, if you want to catch up with me Kakashi."

"I'll think about it," the masked man replied with his signature eye smile.

XXxxXX

**The Ruins of what was previously known of as the Village Hidden in the Sound**

"You're late, Uchiha," stated a man shrouded in darkness

"I'm sorry," the orange-masked Uchiha stated with no remorse in his voice, "I haven't been here in so long, I actually got lost. I was just wondering, why did you choose here to stay. Orochimaru's old, destroyed place, what do you see in it?"

"It's the last place anyone would look," he stated, getting a little annoyed.

"But there are plenty of place li…"

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"Why are you so angry today?"

"A group of ninja teleported to another world today, which you know threatens my plan. Before you ask: no, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Why not, I could take care of them easily."

"I know that, but I _need_ you here. Any of the local thugs could take care of them."

"So, why so angry then?"

"Uchiha, just give me your report."

"Yes sir, there has been no change in our position: Sasuke's group is as resilient as ever, and we still haven't found the eight tails."

"You need to step up your game, the eight tails is crucial to our plan."

**So, the first chapter done and I hope you liked it. This chapter, to me, was extremely long and I don't think the others will be the same length. Another thing, there probably won't be a clear pattern to my submitting: I'll upload whenever I finish a chapter. Until next time, PEACE OUT!**

**IolairesMinion**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter, YAY!**

**BTW I am horrible at this whole introduction thingy so… yah…**

**I as well don't own Fairy Tail… or Naruto… or a car :'(**

'I wonder what I should have for lunch today…' he thought to himself as he walked through the forest. 'Maybe I can go catch some salmon over in the river… but if I go get some berries, I may see that pretty girl again…' he thought as he sat down next to a tree. The debate between berries and fish continued for several minutes in his mind.

"So who is this new character?" you ask. Well, he doesn't actually have a name. This is simply because he never found a reason to do so.

Ounce, a friend asked him why he hadn't given himself a name. "It's really quite simple," he replied, "I feel I don't need one. The only ones who do are cats, dogs, dragons, and humans. What would a grizzly bear like me do with such a simple thing?"

'It's probably too late for her to be there anyway,' he thought with a sigh, 'Well, salmon it is.' Suddenly, his mood changed as he heard a crash off to his left and saw the girl he was just thinking about run right by him. 'Screw the fish.' "Hey, girl, wait up," he roared out as he chased her.

"Well that hurt!" yelled out a rather aggravated Naruto as he and all of his team mates sat up.

"I would have to agree with that statement," said an always calm Sai as he rubbed his back.

"Kakashi-sensei, what just happened?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"It was my Mangekyō Sharingan, but for some reason, when I stopped it, the portal didn't close." Everyone, with the exception of Naruto, looked at Kakashi bewildered. "Oh, yah, that's right. You guys have no idea what I'm talking about."

Naruto started trying to describe it to the others, "Yah, the mongu… monga… no that's not right."

"Mangekyō Sharingan," Kakashi said, trying to help out his babbling student.

"Yeah, what Kakashi said. Anyway, it's this really awesome eye jutsu that lets Kakashi-sensei send whatever he looks at through a portal into another dimension."

"But when I deactivated it this time," Kakashi said, trying to fill in the blanks, "rather than the portal closing, it actually opened up more and sucked us in."

"So where in another dimension?" asked a confused Lee, "But it looks just like the forest outside the Leaf."

"It may look that way, but this area definitely smells different. It smells… salty," Kiba said as Akamaru barked, agreeing.

"My insects are as well telling me that we are at a much lower elevation, almost sea level," Shino stated.

"So we aren't in the Leaf Village anymore? That's just great," Tenten stated with anger in her voice.

"Hinata, could you please use your Byakugan to find any sign of life around us?" Kakashi asked the young girl.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," she said as she stood up. "Byakugan!" she yelled out as the veins around her eyes suddenly increased in size. "To the north of us are two bears and… oh… never mind," she said with a slight blush as she came to realize what they were doing. She then continued her survey of the area, "Oh… wow!"

"What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"To the west of us," she said, clearly stunned, "there… there is a village… a huge village."

"Cool we should go check it out!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up.

"Not so fast, Naruto," Kakashi said as he too got up, though a little slower than Naruto did, "I'm going to go in on my own. I can't risk any of you getting in trouble when we don't even know where we are."

"But Kakashi…"

"No buts, Naruto," Kakashi said in a very stern voice. His voice became soft again as he addressed the others, "Hinata, I want you to check on me every five minutes. If you see any signs of trouble, go straight to my side. In the meantime, just do something to pass the time, okay?"

Kakashi earned an "Okay" from everyone (though Naruto's wasn't very enthusiastic) and was off.

**20 Minutes later**

** '**I can understand why Hinata was so surprised: this place is huge,' Kakashi thought as he stood on a hill overlooking the city. 'I'll go to that tall fortress-like building by the ocean. That place looks like it's where the Kage would be.'

**Another 20 Minutes Later**

'What is going on here?' Kakashi was standing near the giant building, but his attention was taken by a large group of people gathering in the middle of the street. Kakashi moved to the front of the group and was stunned by what he saw, 'Is that… and he's fighting four people and a flying cat?' Suddenly a black leather jacket was forced into his hand and a battle shortly there-after commenced. The white-haired man held on to the jacket, still shocked at the face he had just scene, until the battle, which Kakashi thought was an incredibly good one, ended after almost thirty minutes.

"Thanks for holding that for me, old man."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Kakashi replied.

"Fine," Alexi said with a pout, "Anyway, I'm sure that they will let you in, if you want to catch up with me Kakashi."

"I'll think about it," the masked man replied with his signature eye smile.

"What's there to think about? I'm sure you want to catch up with me, especially after I mysteriously disappeared like that," Alexi said with a cheeky smile. His face then turned serious as he leaned in to whisper in Kakashi's ear, "Anyway, I want to talk about… her."

Kakashi just gave him a knowing look, and walked in the guild house with the younger man.

"Hey, Erza, do you know who that white-haired man talking to Alexi is?" Lucy asked her longtime friend.

"I have no idea. Based off of the headbands that they are both wearing, however, they probably came from the same place. Judging from the way he looks, though, he seems to me like he may be related to Elfman.

"Well, let's go in to. I have a lot of questions to ask him."

"As do I."

It didn't take very long for everyone to get back inside again. Instead of sitting down in their previous seats, however, the people of Fairy Tail were all crowded around Alexi, who was sitting at the bar next to Kakashi (who was being completely ignored), and introduced themselves. They waited until after everyone had introduced themselves, and told him a little bit about them, before they started asking him a hundred questions in just under thirty seconds. 'At least they're nice enough to let the others introduce themselves,' Kakashi thought to himself.

Getting sick of the questions, Alexi finally broke, "LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I WILL ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS IN A LITTLE WHILE. RIGHT NOW, HOWEVER, I WANT TO TALK TO MY OLD FRIEND WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN IN MONTHS. PLEASE JUST GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE I CAME HERE."

"You mean fighting?" Elfman asked.

"WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT."

The wizards, however, decided against fighting. They instead decided to just sit down at the many picnic tables and have civil conversations.

"Where are we?" asked Kakashi as the people started to leave for the tables.

"You don't even know where you are?" Alexi whispered in his ear, thankful for no longer being berated by questions, "This is the Fairy Tail Guild House in the city of Magnolia in the war-less country of Fiore on the planet of Earthland,"

"Earthland?" Kakashi whispered back.

"Yah, it's a world separate from the Shinobi one you were born in, and since you didn't know that, I'm assuming you didn't come here on purpose."

"You're right: I was practicing my Mangekyō Sharingan when the portal went out of control and sucked me in."

"The Mangekyō Sharingan?" Alexi asked, favoring yelling to whispering, "Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could lose operation of that eye, or worse. You could go insane!"

"Actually," replied Kakashi, ending his whispering as well, but not at the volume Alexi was using, "according to Lady Tsunade, all of those side effects won't occur to me since it was a transferred eye."

"Wow," replied Alexi as he started to relax, "the Uchiha would have killed for that sort of an opportunity."

"They did, remember?" A solemn silence fell over the two at remembering the Uchiha's past. Neither of them were paying enough attention to their surroundings to hear the few gasps behind them.

"Speaking of the old lady, how is Lady Tsunade doing?" Alexi asked in order to stop the silence.

"Alexi, a lot has happened in the few months since you disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Alexi asked, confused.

"The village was attacked, there was nobody killed for very long…"

"'For very long'?"

"Just let me finish. As I was saying, no one was killed, but Lady Tsunade got put into a comma. As well, Asuma and Jiraiya were both killed by the Akatsuki." This got gaps from everyone in the room, including Alexi. This time the two ninja did notice that they were being listened in on, but they didn't care.

"I didn't really know Jiraiya too well, but Asuma was a good friend," Alexi said, as a tear formed in his eye.

"Are you alright, Alexi?" Erza asked as she walked up next to the two men. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy all walked up with her, confused as to why Erza was suddenly caring for someone who just easily beat her.

"Yah, thanks for asking," Alexi said with a smile, the tears still forming in his eyes, "Were they avenged?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "Shikamaru took care of Hidan, Naruto handled Kakuzu and Pain, though with Pain it wasn't exactly as you would expect. I'll tell you when there aren't so many ears," Kakashi motioned to the room. Suddenly the table in front of them became the most interesting thing in the world for everyone except the two ninja, Erza's group (who was now sitting at the bar as well), Mirajane (who was cleaning the bar), Makarov (who didn't care what others thought. After all, it is _his_ guild house), and Cana (who found her keg of wine more interesting than anything else in the world). "Anyway, Sasuke escaped from Orochimaru and killed him. He then formed a team to kill Itachi, killed Deidara, and then finally actually managed to get him." Kakashi said with a smile, not noticing the solemn look on Alexi's face at hearing Itachi was dead. Erza, on the other hand, had.

Alexi was about to say something about how it was fitting that the students took care of the people who killed their sensei, but he became distracted by something.

"Wendy, child, are you alright?" The two men turned around to see the young bluenette standing next to her feline friend, right behind the two of them. The girl was staring at the two of them in shock.

'Crap,' thought Kakashi, 'she heard the whole thing, and she's just a little girl in a peaceful country. We may have messed up here…'

"Ca-Carla… how could they talk like… like that? They make it sound like death is… good." Before anyone could even talk, the girl just started… shrieking. It was a loud, high pitched noise, that left everyone, including Cana and Makarov, in the fetal position, on the ground, covering their ears. Everyone that is, except for Alexi.

To the amazement of everyone in the room (even Kakashi), the shrieking noise was slowly overwhelmed by another, softer sound. As soon as this new sound became loud enough for Wendy to hear, her shrieking ended. She noticed that the sound was actually a song, coming from a small object in the hands of Alexi, being held up to his mouth, that was made of the same substance that he had used to form weapons and shields in his earlier fight, but it was a slightly lighter color. She as well noticed that the same substance had invaded his ears, but it was slowly disappearing since she stopped yelling.

The others in the room were slowly sitting up, listening with amazement as Alexi finished his song. 'Of course,' Kakashi thought, 'Alexi's famous song of calming. I remember when he was able to stop Ino's and Sakura's fighting with it in just a few seconds.'

When he finally finished, everyone (except for Wendy) stood up and started to applaud him. Alexi ignored them. He instead got off of his stool, walked over to Wendy, and kneeled down so that he was on the young girl's level. She still had the same shocked look on her face. The rest of the room suddenly silenced, waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"Why didn't you just do that before, when everyone was fight," asked Wendy, as if she was trying to avoid the subject of death.

"Not that it matters," Alexi replied with a chuckle as the blue objects completely disapearred, "but Carla was right: with how immature they are, a little calming music wouldn't have done a thing." This earned a nervous chuckle from all those who were involved in the fight. Suddenly Alexi's face became serious, "If you don't mind, I would like to answer the question you asked before you… became very vocal."

All that Wendy could do is nod.

"The truth is, death isn't good, but it is sometimes necessary." Everyone in the room, except Kakashi and Makarov, gasped at this (including Cana, who put down her Alcohol in order to hear what was happening). "Before you say anything, let me explain, Wendy. There is such a thing, at least where Kakashi and I come from, as purely evil men. These men want nothing more than to see the suffering of others. It's almost like that is all they live for. Please, understand, Wendy; these men, they would kill innocent people in a heartbeat. People like you and your friends; they wouldn't matter to men like these. These men, they would continue to destroy, continue to kill, if they aren't stopped; and there is only one way to stop them…"

"So you're saying that you would be willing, happy even, to take these men's lives?"

"I'm saying it's necessary, or else they may kill another innocent person."

"How are you able to see the world like this, without crying constantly?"

"I don't see the world, not the whole world, like this. Look around you, Wendy. Look at the people who care for you, who love you. This is proof that not everyone in the world is evil. It's just a small fraction of man that is bad, and I hope that you don't ever have to see a face of true evil. In the meantime, you should only care about the good parts of life, okay."

After Alexi stopped talking, Wendy looked around the room. She saw all of her friends, all of the people who had helped her and cared for her. They all smiled at her. Suddenly, her sense of shock broke. "Okay!" she replied, a newly formed smile on her face.

The whole room started to applaud him again, with Natsu surprising Alexi by jumping on him and giving him a hug. The whole crowd started to gather around him, but stopped when they heard a loud bang coming from the Guild house's front door being slammed open.

"ALEXI, YOU'RE DEAD!"

**Cliffhanger, AWE YAH!**

**Anyway, I know that the two worlds haven't interacted much in the past two chapters, but that will all change in the next chapter. Also, there will probably be two fight scenes in the next chapter. Until next time:**

**PEACE OUT!**

**IolairesMinion**


End file.
